


Send a Message

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-05
Updated: 2009-11-05
Packaged: 2018-01-10 00:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Send a Message

"How can you even see the numbers on that infernal gadget?" Severus grumped as Harry's fingers flew over the tiny buttons of his mobile phone.

"This one has numbers and letters actually," Harry replied not looking up. "I'm just texting Ron to let him know we'll be late. Hermione will want to know not get supper started for another hour.

"Why don't you just Floo call him?" 

Harry grinned as he set down the phone and slipped out of his robes. "Because I don't want him to see _why_ we are going to be late." 

"If we arrive at all."


End file.
